Different types of displays are commonly exhibited in transportation devices, such as cars, trains, buses, and the like. These displays can include advertisements, parking permits, and the like. Parking permits can be government issued or privately issued permits. Government issued parking permits can include handicapped or disabled, residential or business area, commercial, delivery, messenger service, maintenance, angle loading, and media parking permits, and the like. Privately issued parking permits can be issued for privately owned parking lots for privately owned businesses or residential complexes.